Secrets
by Android-2217
Summary: A short 3-part series between a rare and uncommon couple. VegetaxGoten. YAOI
1. My Secret To Keep

Ello Lovelies. I have recently stumbled upon a new obsession, and I MUST share it with you. A rare and unthinkable pairing who never get credit, but suprisingly enough, have a few fics or art of them. I wrote this little thing around 1 am because the idea wouldn't get out of my head, and it has stuck with me ever since. I hope you come to appreciate them as much as I have. Besides, they are really hot together.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, drug reference, sex with a minor 17 years old.

**Pairings**: Vegetax?? you will find out at the end... unless you are smart and realize it very early on

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE INVOLVED IN THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE!!

**_MY SECRET TO KEEP_**

He called me in the middle of the night during a storm

While I was sleeping

At first I was pissed that anyone dared to wake me

And then I cursed myself for even owning a cell phone

But I realized that I was getting this call

Because I had given him my number

He had been staying with us for a while

After being kicked out of his home

For standing up for his dad

Who wanted to escape the Hell

That he called a marriage

We took him in that day

And I learned a lot about this brat

That I would never have cared for

Had it not been because he lived with us now

I

don't really know how it happened

How we had gotten so…

Close

He started "hanging out" with me

And I began to notice

That I was seeking him out as well

Again I say that I learned a lot

About this handsome young man

Because he has opened up to me

Like no one ever has

I believe that I know more about this boy

Than my own son does

Because the secrets that he has said

Will never leave my lips

Because the secrets _**I**_ have said

Will never leave his

He loves to write erotica

Latin people make him hot n' bothered

He gets a thrill out of shoplifting

And has done pot quite a few times

These are just the few things

That I have learned about him

We are close enough

That I have given him my private cell phone number

And in my stupidity

Allowed him to call me whenever he needed me

Because I ended up caring enough

To save him

So when I speak with him on the phone

He barely makes any sense

Because his words are slurred

And because he is crying

All that I am able to understand

Is that he is lost, afraid, and thinks

That someone spiked his drink

At the party he was invited to

He cant fly home

Because he is so fucked up

He begs me to come and get him

Because he has no one else to call

I think of my son for an instant

Who is his best friend

Why cant my son get him?

Why am I the fucking hero?

Why do I feel guilty for resisting his cry for help?

SO I tell him to stay put

And to at least flare his ki somehow

So I can find him

He hiccups and "ok"

And hangs up the phone

I fly out into the night

Into the storming sky

Intent on getting this brat home

Safely

It wasn't long before I found him

Sitting against a building

With the rain beating down on him

He is shivering from the cold

And the tears

I pick him up and take to the sky again

Listening to his praise and thanks

Cursing out that he should have gone home with my son

Instead of staying longer at the party

He regrets it all

And cries into my chest

I don't say a word

I just let him cry and beat himself up

Because we both know he deserves it

For being a stupid brat

We land on my balcony

While the storm still raged on

He is barely able to stand straight

When I set him on his feet

I know that someone has done something to his drink

Because his look all but screams "drugged"

I bring him inside and close the balcony doors

Into my room to get him warm

I help him take off his shirt

Smiling to myself at the tanned muscles for an instant

Then frowning at the thought in my head

When his arms come down from lifting them over his head

He wraps them around my neck

And stares at me with glazed eyes

I cannot help but stare back

The chocolate color drawing me in

Heat

Intensity

Confusion

Lust

Its what I feel

Its what he feels

I can tell

Its so wrong,

what he is doing to my lips

I barely noticed the kiss

Until his tongue took part

And made me hot

Because he was hot

He pulled away and stared at me with fear

because he didn't want me to scream

or yell

or attack

and because he was embarrassed

that he had just kissed me

"it's the drugs" he said

And started to pull away from me

But I grabbed him and brought him to me

And attacked his mouth

with mine

I pushed him against the wall

And swallowed his tongue down my throat

His hands grabbed at my chest

And his hips rubbed against mine

He was excited

I was excited

I threw him onto my bed

And stripped him of his clothes

"what about my--" he starts

And I cut him off with a kiss

"what happens tonight

Will never be spoken of

Just like the secrets

We are keeping for each other"

I told him

I knew that he wouldn't remember anyway

The drug was too strong

He would forget this all

And I would hold it to my heart

Because he kept my secrets

And I to his

I bury myself into him

And move my body to make him feel good

And feel good he does

He moans

He pants

He arcs

He whimpers

He whines

His head tosses back and forth

The heat surrounding me is too much

It feels so fucking good

To be inside of this brat

To rock my body against his

To drive him wild with my actions

To make him climax on us

It feels so fucking good

An orgasm hits him

And he wails out my name

The hot white substance shoots onto my chest

And his face is breathtaking

As he cums

It helps me to reach that peak

That wonderful feeling that numbs my mind

And makes my body tingle all over

To share it with him

Gives me delicious chills

He looks up at me when I pull out

A soft smile on his face

He kisses me one last time

And passes out

All I can do is watch him as he sleeps

And ponder what has happened

He wont find out

Because I wont tell him

Its one secret that he will never learn from me

I kiss his forehead

And lift him up

On to his room I went

And placed him on his bed

I walk away out the door

Only looking back once

To say:

"I will always be there when you need me

Goten."

END.


	2. His Secret To Keep

Another part to this drabble collection that continues the relationship between this beautiful couple. Vegeta now makes the first move. Expect to see more of these!!

Warning: Yaoi, sex with a minor (17 years old).

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or the characters in this drabble

--

**HIS SECRET TO KEEP**

I was very wrong

About the brat not remembering

The actions from last night

Because he definitely remembered

I knew this

Because at breakfast the next morning

While I was eating some food

He came running down the stairs and into the kitchen

Only to stop dead in his tracks when

He stared into my eyes

I blushed

He blushed

And turned away

It was then

That I knew he remembered it all

It didn't make sense…

Considering that every time he came home

From a night of drinking

Or a few hours of smoking pot

He doesn't remember a thing

So why is this so different?

But I decide to not think on it

Because thinking too much drives me crazy

And I don't need to get obsessed

With Kakarot's brat

After a well spent day in the Gravity Chamber

I wiped my forehead off with my towel

Getting rid of the sweat

And blood

It was then that I had that odd feeling

That I wasn't alone

And by turning to see the brat

Standing at my door

I had just proven my feeling

He was looking at he ground

Wearing his typical attire

That he had been sporting lately

Tight jeans hugged his thighs

And a tight shirt hugged his chest

It was a nice site

It took everything not to think

Of what I did to him last night

Or to lick my lips

I demanded what he wanted of me

And dared him to disturb me again

But he stood his ground

And the intensity in his eyes

Made me hot

I quickly strode over to him

With a piercing glare on my face

And he quivered under my gaze

And I think excitement

I slammed my hands on the wall beside him

To trap him

From escape

We stared at each other

One with fear

One with eagerness

His face turned red

And I knew that it

Was no longer in

Embarrassment

It wasn't long

Before I had him pinned up

Against the wall of my gravity chamber

Violating his mouth

And assaulting his tongue

With my own

He wrapped his arms around my neck

And wrapped his legs around my hips

Clinging to me as he dared to fight

For dominance

In our kiss

And just as fast as it started

It ended

Because he freaked out

When I ground my crotch

Against his own

Making him realize

What he had done

Again

Quickly he left

With a blush on his face

And I simply began training again

So I wouldn't think of that tongue

That was just in my mouth

A minute ago

It became late

And I was sure that everyone was asleep

After a shower and some food

I returned to my own room

For rest

But instead I had a guest

Who sat on my bed

With a pitiful look of confusion

On his face

I wanted to tear his head off

For even being in my room

But I knew he was here for good reason

And I was enjoying the thought

Of what could possibly happen

"You weren't planning on telling me

Were you, Vegeta?" he asked

Giving me that same intense look

That I was starting to love

I told him no

And made my way to him again

He didn't move

Or hesitate my touch

When my fingers found his lips

And his neck

And his chest

He shivered and spoke of secrets

That we could hold with ourselves

Again

Nothing would leave his lips

As long as I did the same

He kissed me this time

While I allowed him to remove my shirt

I pressed him again the bed

And touched him in places that made him

Moan

Whither

Gasp  
Pant

My mouth replaced my hands

Which were soon replaced

With a longer

Throbbing

Thing which would drive him crazy

We moved together again

And he never quieted his voice

By crying out my name

Or moaning when I angled my hips

At that perfect spot

He grabbed my shoulders

And wrapped his legs tighter

As I pounded into him

Fucking him

So good

Ripping an orgasm from him

Which made me fall over the edge

We kissed again

Our tongues tasting whatever we could find

And he whined

When I pulled out

Now we lay together

Not touching

But very content with the event

When I asked him "What now?"

He had to think for a long moment

And I waited

For what he wanted

Then he turned onto his side

To kiss me on the lips

Teasing me with his skilled tongue

And letting his fingers

Dance across my chest

He then kissed me on the neck

Then the chest

Then my abs

Purring out that he wanted me

More than anything in the world

When I told him it would be next to impossible

To have a relationship

Without someone finding out

He simply smiled

Then kissed my stomach

And just before he worked magic over me

With his wet mouth

He told me:

"Don't worry Vegeta

It will be my secret to keep."

TBC...


	3. Our Secret To Keep

Part 3 of "Secrets"  
This does alot of explination of how Vegeta and Goten's relationship gets deeper and more serious. Sex of course, and bits and pieces of the typical teenaged angst. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings**: Yaoi, drugs and suicide reference, sex with a minor 17 years old and somewhat OOC Vegeta but it fits.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE INVOLVED IN THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE!!

Vegeta's POV which will always be the case for these

--

**_OUR SECRET TO KEEP_**

So it was decided

That we would

Have a relationship

Together

Without anyone knowing

It seemed possible to me

Because no one would ever guess

That the boy and I

Are coupled like this

He doesn't live with his family

Like he used to

So he would see me

All the time

And I to him

And also

Since my son is

In boarding school

The emotional attachment

They shared

Is slowing going away

Not only that

But I believe that Goten is

Moving on

Nothing has truly changed

Between the brat and I

Because we want to be

As careful as possible

We don't want to be caught

Because we are enjoying ourselves

Too much

I help him with his studies

In math and economics

Because his brother is too busy

And because he is failing

And because needs me

He knows not to give me

A pet name

Or to touch me

Anywhere

Unless we are utterly

Alone

In the darkness of my room

Passion is shared

Only once in a night

Because he fears of getting

Too attached to

Me

But as time goes on

We get closer

Than expected

Because I think of him more

Than usual

And because he is now

Calling me his

Boyfriend

And I am

Ok with it

I have started to

Hold his tail

When we go over his studies

And he has been able

To get me to go out

And do things like

A couple does

I noticed that I have also began

To open up more to him

Because I trust him

And because he trusts me

So more secrets are passed

Back and forth

Strengthening this relationship

We are in

He admits to doing

More than just pot

And to owning 2 sex toys

That I used on him

To his enjoyment

I learned that he wants

To be a writer when he grows

That he much more cynical and sarcastic

Than I would have imagined

That he wished he had other parents

That he wants over 10 piercing

With just 3 of them on his ears

That he has wished suicide 4 times

That he enjoys the taste of pussy

And cum

And when exploring

His body more

I learn the places he loves

To have kissed

And licked

And bitten

And scratched

And sucked

I know how to make him

Cry

Scream

Beg

Moan

Shiver

And explode

I have taught him

More than math

Or economics

I have taught him

How to pleasure a man

How to ride a cock just right

How to breathe thru his nose

When sucking on certain things

How to move his body just right

When having sex

With me

These are valuable lessons

For the boy when he faces

The world alone

The thought alone makes me upset

For some reason

I think it's because I will

Have nothing to do when he leaves

Or because I will actually

Miss him

I watch him now

As he is doing a math problem

After hearing me explain how to do it

And cannot help but wonder

If he will miss me

When he leaves us all

For college

I can see that he is different around me

Than what he used to be

When this relationship first started

Because he smiles at me more

Because he kisses me longer on my cheek

Because he holds me tight when we make love

Because he cries when the passion ends

Since he never wants is to stop

I wrap my tail around his own

Startling him from his concentration

And he stares with confusion

And then with acceptance

Because he knows how to read me

Better than anyone else

He leans across the table

And kisses my lips

Squeezing his tail in delight

When I let his tongue

Dance with my own

Then he pulls away

And I stroke his face

Wanting to demand that he doesn't

Leave me

But I don't

Because it is not my place

To tell him what to do

I tell him that if he makes

A 95 or higher on his math test

Then I will take him on a real date

And he happily gets back to work

Thrilled and excited for my offer

He comes to me the next day

In tears

Because he didn't do well enough

On his math test

And desperately wanted

To go on a date

I see that his score was a 93

And I tried not to grin too much

When I told him that we would still

Go on a "date"

And I tried not to grin too much

When he threw his arms around me

In happiness

So dinner on the beach

Was what he wanted for a date

Because it was secret

And romantic

And we were free to do

Whatever we wanted

And we took advantage of that

With all the eagerness in the world

I took him beneath me

With the ocean sliding up and down the shore

Onto his skin

Giving him a salty taste

When I kissed his shoulders

Or licked his neck

He knew that being noisy

Was what made me enjoy our sex even more

And he was usually quiet

When we made love  
So no one would hear

The sin we were committing

So hearing him cry out my name

When I rammed into him hard

Drove me insane

And make me want to do everything

To him

Under the moonlight

He kisses my lips and neck

Purring in content and joy

At our wonderful evening

And I don't fight back the smile

That is plastered on my face

He wraps his tail around my ankle

And rests his head on my shoulder

Sighing that "it just feels right

To be like this"  
I do not nod

But that doesn't mean I

Disagree with him

He draws a heart in the sand

Then spells out our names

Inside the shape

And then he takes my hand

And makes me stroke his face

Then the tide comes up

And washes away the heart

Reminding us that this will end

And that this was to forever stay

A secret

And it did feel right

To be like this

And no one would ever find out

Because this is

Our Secret To Keep

TBC.

--

I really am loving this. And I hope you are too.

To those who want to interject with the things that Goten is into or has done or what he wants, I suggest you save your breath. This is MY fanfiction, not yours. So anything is possible.

Vegeta & Goten (c) Akira Toriyama


End file.
